


The Beast

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [7]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dean Ambrose - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict confesses his true feelings to Waverly who doesn't take kindly to his admission, causing her to make a rash decision. Tom tries to sort out the situation between his two friends but ends up creating more trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

Waverly felt weak in Benedict’s arms, she scrambled her hands around his shoulders to hold herself up. His mouth worked against hers feverishly. Ben swallowed her moan as he bit her lip gently. She couldn't believe this was happening, she forgot how his kisses made her weak in the knees and that everything flew from her mind. There was nothing more important than Benedict and his kisses as they trailed down her neck. He ran his fingers through her hair as he nipped gently at her pulse point. Ben hands skimmed down her sides making her shiver. He gripped her hips possessively as he slowly guided her back. It didn't even feel like she was walking, she was suddenly falling on the bed, staring up at Benedict.

His hair was messed from her fingers, his plump lips red. Benedict stared hungrily down at her, he wasn't expecting this, but he wasn't going to miss his opportunity. It was like something had changed in her in the last hour, he couldn't believe his luck. He remembered back to their first night together she was so cautious and coy, but now she stared at him like she could devour him in seconds. Biting back a groan he slowly knelt on the bed straddling her. Lacing his fingers through hers he learned down and peppered kisses across her neck and throat. He felt Waverly wrap her legs around his waist, he couldn't wait any longer. If he had to wait he could be coming in his pants like a teenager.

Unlacing their fingers she tugged up his shirt, breaking their kiss momentarily. Finger tips roamed across his chest, relearning them, trying to etch the sensation into her mind. He had become more defined over the last year, the muscles rippled under her touch. Leaning up she kissed his chest moving across, dragging her teeth lightly. Benedict shivered under her touches. Hooking his fingers her her shirt she lifted her arms, he took off her shirt. Waverly make quick work of his jeans unbuttoning them quickly skimming her fingers across his pelvic bone. Groaning he stripped his jeans quickly off himself before climbing back on Waverly. He couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so beautiful beneath him. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, his tongue teasing her.

“Waverly, God, I love you.” Benedict moaned into her ear.

Waverly froze, staring at him. All she could do was look at him, she thought she heard him say that he loved her. A cry broke the silence. Luna's wailing broke the spell on Waverly, she pushed Benedict away and sliding out from underneath him. No, she shouldn't be doing this. Ben had whispered those three words in her ear as they were close. No, no, it couldn't happen. Waverly gripped her hair tightly looking back at Benedict before rushing out of the room to check on Luna.

Benedict watched her flee from the room in just a bra and jeans. They were so close, a few more seconds and he would've felt complete again. Closing his eyes he evened his breathing trying to rid of the arousal that would not be cured tonight. He didn't know what happened, the second Luna cried out she changed. Slamming his palm on the bed he got up and began to look for his clothing. Maybe he was misreading the signals, he couldn't have, she was ready and willing. The weeks they spent together in London flashed through his mind. Any time he could've kissed her then, it might've turned out differently. They could be in his hotel room with Luna being watched by a sitter making love throughout the night. Instead he sat rejected on the bed she shared with her fiancé.

Slipping on his jeans and throwing his shirt over his head he went down the hall to Luna's room. Her crying had stopped, looking at his watch he noticed that it was probably time for her to eat. And for him to leave, ruffling his hair straight he walked into the nursery. Waverly sat in the rocking chair pushing herself and Luna forward and back on the heel of her foot. She had thrown a blanket around herself. Benedict cleared his throat but she refused to look at him.

“Waverly, I--” He clamped his mouth shut. Sorry? No he wasn't sorry, he wanted it to happen, he was sorry they got interrupted. Sorry that they were like this? He shook his head at himself as Waverly finally looked up at him. Her eyes watered with tears, she looked broken.

“I'm not that person Ben,” Waverly mumbled bringing Luna up to her chin she kissed her repeatedly. “I can't do it. You might be able to forget your wedding vows to that awful woman, but I can't do it. Dean, what ever I'm feeling for either of you I can't betray him. I just can't.”

“Waverly,” Benedict started toward her but stopped, she wouldn't welcome any gesture from him at the moment. Every wall that she had was thrown up at him. He'd be lucky if he got to kiss Luna goodbye tonight. “I'll leave you alone. I—I would say I'm sorry this happened. But I'm not. I still love you Waverly, me being married doesn't change that. I'm filing for divorce. She'll be gone from my life forever, it'll be open for you. We can be a family Waverly! Luna, me and you, a perfect little family that I will love and cherish.”

Waverly buried her face in her daughters chest. Benedict heard the chest rattling sob that escaped her. He had to say it there was no way around it, she needed to hear it. He was going to leave Jenna, he wanted to be with Waverly. She had to understand that, he heard her gasp and sob. His heart sank, he just ruined things for her her knew that. Slowly turning on his heel he walked out of the room and quickly out the door.

She waited until she knew that Benedict had left, she lifted her head slowly. Her face was stiff from the tears and Luna's blanket had patches of water on them. Luna dozed quietly as Waverly closed her eyes trying to control herself. How could he say that to her? She had told him no under any circumstances and he tells her that he's getting a divorce. That he'll wait for her? She didn't wanted to be waited for she was already taken. There would be no waiting. Carefully Waverly got out of the rocking chair and placed Luna back into her crib. She would be okay for a few hours before she would be hungry. Gathering the blanket tightly around herself she went back to the master bedroom. Bile rose in her throat, she couldn't sleep in there. Grabbing a shirt of Dean's out of the laundry she slipped it over her head and went into the guest room.

Laying down she curled herself into a ball and stared off. Twice tonight Benedict had told her he still loved her. Once it almost escaped her lips in reply. Waverly wasn't completely sure if it was the moment or if she really meant it. For months she has been battling conflicting feelings for Dean and Benedict. She would of course be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy what they almost did. Waverly relished under Benedict's touches, where Dean was gentle and caring Benedict seemed to be possessive. She shivered and pulled the blanket closer. Sure was sure that if Luna hadn't cried out when she did she would've made love with Benedict right on the bed that she and Dean were sharing. Waverly had never wanted to cheat on anyone before, but the feeling was overwhelming with Benedict. Did that mean that she wanted to be with him over Dean? Or was her body craving just one more night with him and that urge would be gone forever? Waverly shut her eyes tightly trying to drive the rushing thoughts out of her head.

 

 

It was quiet when Dean returned in the morning. Waverly wasn't in the kitchen cooking. He found Luna was still in her crib, kicking her legs back and forth trying to scoot her way across the mattress. Picking her up lightly he changed her quickly before bringing her down to the kitchen to feed her. He peeked his head into their bedroom but couldn't find Waverly. She wouldn’t leave Luna alone, his heart beat in his throat. Did something happen to her, the house was locked when he came in. Waverly wouldn't have gone any where without Luna, she had to be asleep in another room. Dean let her sleep and fed Luna getting more mashed bananas on her face that in her mouth. He expected Waverly to walk down while he was feeding Luna, but she didn't; nor when he was washing up her face. He was beginning to get worried again, he placed Luna in her playpen before going upstairs to find Waverly.

Dean opened all the doors he came cross. Most of the rooms has boxes of theirs or from the house's owner. Finally he found her sleeping wrapped in a blanket curled in on herself in the guest room at the end of the hall. Slowly he walked into the room and sat down beside her, she moaned in her sleep pulling the blanket tighter around her. He kissed her on the forehead. She flinched away from him, rolling and yelling out.

“NO!” Waverly sat up quickly wrapping the blanket across her. Benedict was in her dream, kissing her and stripping her. Her head thumped uncomfortably. Rubbing her temples she pulled her knees up to her chin. That was not how she wanted to wake up.

“Waverly?” Dean watched her carefully, she didn't even seem to notice that he was sitting right next to her. She was a million miles away. Wrapped up in her own thoughts, he didn't leave her like this. What could’ve happened in that short period of time that caused her so much trouble? Waverly didn't even react to her name, only once she turned her head slowly did she open her mouth in a surprise 'oh.' “Are you alright babe?”

“Dean!” Waverly threw her arms across his neck hugging him so tightly she gripped her elbows. He wrapped his arms around her in reply kissing the side of her head. She was sure she could feel her heart beating against her chest. Her voice was arguing in her head to tell Dean the truth it was the only way she wouldn't have an anxiety attack. Suddenly her throat felt dry, she couldn't tell him. He'd never forgive her. “How was your night?”

“Much better,” He tried to pull back to talk to her but Waverly kept her arms locked “The advice that Benedict gave me really helped. Didn't struggle with my lines and felt like I connected much more with the character.”

“That's great,” Waverly swallowed tightly finally releasing her grip on Dean. She tried to have a blank face as she smiled at him.

“Are you alright? You seem very distant,” Dean scanned her. Waverly was holding herself away from him, leaning back after releasing the hug. Her eyes avoided his, looking at anything but him. Her arms were wrapped around her knees that she held closed to herself. “Did Benedict say something to you last night?” Waverly bit her lip shaking her head vigorously. “Did he do something to you? Waverly?”

“No, No!” Waverly gripped Dean's arm tightly shaking her head again. How close he was to the truth. “I just, no, I'm just thinking. Thinking about something that's going to have some pretty big consequences.”

“You're scaring me,” Dean frowned at her, he started to get off the bed but Waverly grabbed him tightly and brought him down on the bed wrapping her arms around him. His head lay on her chest, he slowly began to skim his fingers across her stomach. “I'm still all gross from work darling, quick showers only take care of so much of the make-up.”

“You can wait, we can take a shower together later,” Waverly grinned down at him. “I don't want to go back to London when you finish filming. I want to go back to Las Vegas with you.”

Dean sat up quickly, that was the last thing he expected to hear. They had always talked about finding a place of their own, they hadn't even decided on a state to live in. But she wanted to move straight into his house. He bit his lip lightly, what ever happened last night between her and Benedict rattled her to her core; Dean knew that now. He wasn't going to bring the topic up for another week or so once filming was more than halfway over. Leaning down he kissed her deeply, roaming his hands over her body as she ran hers through her hair.

“More than anything I would love that,” He broke the kiss and breathed out. “There's a lot to do to make it baby proof.”

“If you think it's that bad we can get baby a proofer into the house.”

“There's actual people for that?” Waverly shrugged in reply. “We'll look into it, still got a few more weeks here.”

Waverly nodded quickly before sliding out of the bed pulling Dean up with her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled into his chest. This is what she needed to get away from Benedict, go to a place he wouldn't even think about going to. The closer she was to Benedict the closer she would be to ruining her happy ending. She wasn't going to be the one who cheated the love of her life, she wasn't going to be the other woman. She had made her choice and Dean was it.

 

 

 

“Something happened Tom, I don't know what it was, but she almost left him.” Benedict grinned over his pint. Tom Hiddleston sat across from him, his own pint raised to his mouth looking at his best friend sceptically. It had been a while since Tom had heard from Waverly, but he knew if something like that were to happen he would at least get a phone call. But Waverly hadn't called him since Benedict returned to London, which meant she was happily with Dean in Toronto.

“Are you sure Ben? You're just not reading into something?” Tom asked slowly. He didn't want to show Benedict he was doubtful. “Misread Waverly? Over think something?”

“She made out with me Tom,” Ben frowned. If anyone were to believe him he thought it would be Tom. The one who wanted them together more than Benedict, the only person who knew that Waverly still loved him. “If Luna hadn't cried we would've made love.”

“That's adultery Ben.”

“I love her!” Ben hissed.

“It's not that simple, Jesus Ben, get your head out of your arse!” Tom really didn't know how to get into his head. Benedict's marriage was driving him insane, and that's how he was acting. He wished he could get Waverly's side on this, he didn't want to jump on Benedict's side on this. It would alienate Waverly and that's the last thing he wanted to do. “Just tell me what happened alright?”

“Okay,” Benedict breathed out his mind was reeling trying to get all the information straight. He wanted to tell Tom exactly what happened so he would be just as excited for them. “I had been helping Dean with his lines. He was really struggling with trying to associate with his character, trying to deliver the lines. I helped him, I suppose Waverly was watching and once Dean left for set she thanked me for helping him. Then I kissed her.”

“You kissed her?”

“Yes? Problem?”

“No go on.”

“She kissed me back. We were going to make love right there but Luna cried and it broke what ever was over Waverly she ran out of the room.”

“Seems like she did the right thing, you know you were in her and Dean's master bedroom.” Tom frowned. He wasn't there, he wasn't Waverly so he didn't know what was going through her head at the time. It didn't seem like her to do something like that. Tom didn't know what to think, this was getting too complicated.

“Tom you don't understand, something was happened between me and Waverly. We were growing closer with Dean way and we were back in London. It was almost like before, when it was just us.” Ben pleaded with his best friend, why couldn't he just understand?

“But it's not like before, it's a hundred times more complicated. You are married, she is engaged, Waverly and you have a daughter yes but there is Dean in the picture. No matter how much you hate Jenna right now she is you lawful wife.”

“She'll be my ex-wife in a few months.” Benedict mumbled downing the last of his pint.

“What makes you think she won't fight it? You think she's just going to be a pushover? I think you're underestimating her. Don't.”

“I fell once I'm not going to do it again.”

“You think it'll be that easy?” Tom wanted to reach across the table and slap him. How could he think everything would be able to be wrapped up in a neat little bow? “What's wrong with you mate? Why aren't you trying to be realistic?”

“Because it's hard!” Benedict growled slamming his fist on the table knocking over their empty pint glasses, startling Tom. “Winning Waverly back has been harder than I thought, I never should've lost her in the first place. Now this mistake is in the way, I just want it to be over.”

“Annulment?”

“I'm going for either or, which ever will get me out the fastest. I don't care if she takes money, I just want it like it never happened.” Benedict sighed, he really wished he had something stronger than beer in front of him.

“Why did you even do it? You never told me, I know you're not exactly pleased with what happened but why did you delve off the deep end?”

“Waverly, her pregnancy and engagement. Learned it all in one day, I –it's so hard to explain. Wait: since when did you become a Dean supporter? If I remember correctly you and Amanda tried to get us together again.” Ben glared at Tom, he was being so hypocritical. One day wanting him to be with Waverly then the next telling him to move on. Didn't Tom see that it was actions like that that was driving Benedict wild?

“I got to know him,” Tom shrugged “You proved you had moved on marrying Jenna. Why wouldn't I give up on trying to get you two together. I thought her being engaged to Dean was to cover up everything, to have a father for Waverly. But now, she loves him, perhaps she always had.”

“Ouch, hurt me less.”

“Besides, trying to get you and Waverly back together wasn't the plan it was to show you her and get your in your daughters life. I don't know any more Ben, I need to stay out of it.”

“Can you at least talk to her? I need to know what's going on? If it's not what you said, then maybe—I don't want to give up but I—suppose I'll slow down trying.”

“Slow and steady wins the race?”

“Shut up, just talk to her please. She might tell you something different than me.”

Tom had never seen Benedict so desperate. It was like his world was falling apart around him and Tom was his only hope for survival. He didn't have to do this for him, but he wanted his friend to be happy. If he had to be the one to tell him that Waverly was completely over him then maybe that would be better than Waverly telling him while she is holding their child. Tom sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, two years ago he never expected it to get this bad. Waverly and Ben were perfect for each other, things just would never work out for them Tom could see that now. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to set anything back in motion.

“Fine, I'll talk to her. Just don't kill the messenger if I come back with news you don't like.” Tom sighed sliding out of his chair. He walked up to the bar to get more drinks.

Benedict let out a deep breath. His heart was racing and his head pounding, it wasn't the drink, he was anxious. Tom had laid doubts in his mind. Not about Waverly, he knew in his heart she would choose him. But for the moment? Was he projecting his wishes onto her? He confessed his love to her again, maybe not in the best way, but she needed to know.

Jenna, Ben knew she was going to fight the divorce. But he hadn't thought she would have something up her sleeve, she hadn't brought up Waverly or Luna since he got back from Canada. Frowning to himself he thought back the past week. Jenna was nothing but kind, not starting any arguments nor complained when he said he would prefer to sleep on the couch. Tapping his fingers on the table he shook his head, how did he fail to see it, he was so wrapped up in what ever he was feeling to see it.

“I'm such a twit!” Benedict groaned as Tom slid into his chair again handing him his pint.

“We all knew that, but what's the revelation?”

“Jenna's got something up her sleeve.”

“Hoping for ya brother,” Tom raised his glass as Ben reluctantly toasted.

 

 

Waverly lay back in a mound of pillows as she watched Dean pace across their bedroom on his phone. They were going to have a relaxing night in bed, one of the last days before they had to return to the real world. He got a phone call that unnerved him. Waverly couldn't see who it was before he answered the phone, but she was worried. Constantly he ran his fingers through his hair and answered animatedly. He stopped in the middle of the floor and clicked his phone off. Turning around he climbed into the bed and buried his face in her side. Waverly swore that she saw tears in his eyes.

“Dean? What happened? Is everything okay?” Waverly rubbed his back slowly as he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly.

“Joe's in the hospital,” Dean raised his head slowly, his eyes red rimmed “He just had emergency surgery, his hernia in his stomach burst.”

“Is he okay?” Her heart stopped as Dean took a deep breath. She had only met Joe a few times, but he and Dean were like brothers. When Waverly wasn't around Joe took care of him and watched out for him. She owed him. “Do you want to go visit him? Did they say where he was?”

“New York I think,” Dean sighed running his hand through his hair again, but he shook his head “They wouldn't let me I'm sure. He just went into surgery, I have to work tomorrow I wouldn't be back in time. I can call him tomorrow.”

“Did this happen in the ring?” Waverly asked slowly.

“No, he got it from walking.” Dean laughed quietly as Waverly snuggled down deeper into the bed. “He'll be okay he has to be.”

“I'm sure he will, we'll call in the morning. They'll keep you updated they have to.” Waverly kissed the top of his head.

“They better if they know what's good for them.”

It had been a steady couple of weeks for them since Benedict left. Waverly still couldn't muster up the guts to tell Dean she almost slept with Benedict, it would break his heart she knew, it broke her just thinking about it. Some wild abandon came over her, she still couldn't figure out exactly what happened. The planets had been aligned or she drank something weird, she couldn't say and there was no excuse she knew that. As long as she kept away from Ben it would be okay, she groaned to herself. No matter how many times she said that it wouldn't happen. He would pop up suddenly, she thought this month with Dean would make it better.

She was confused more than ever, Waverly though all of her feelings were gone for Benedict. There was no hate any more, she couldn't really hate the person who gave her her daughter. She couldn't put her finger on what the feeling was, it couldn't be love—never again. Lust sounded better, they always had a strong attraction to each other. Benedict did fall in love with her by her actions and intrigue is how Tom always described it to her. Waverly laughed.

“What's so funny?” Dean sliding out from next to her to get ready for bed.

“Just thinking,” Waverly watched him as he stripped the shirt from his back throwing it into the laundry basket next to the door. She couldn't help but stare, she crawled to the end of the bed and rested her head on her first.

“About what?” He laughed at her watching her intently. Slowly he stripped off his jeans bending over he wiggled his butt at her. He threw his jeans over his shoulder as Waverly caught them out of the air.

“That you really need to walking around shirtless more often,” Waverly threw the jeans into the basket. As Dean jumped on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her back.

“I walked around shirtless for a good ten years of my life, you missed out on the good years.” Dean kissed her neck lightly.

“You mean you don't walk around in the desert without a shirt on?”

“Only on special occasions, you'll have to come out and train with me.”

“Well I do need to lose the baby weight,” Waverly sighed.

“You're beautiful the way you are,” Dean pulled her close and turned her face toward him and kissed her. “I'm thinking though as a celebration for moving in together I'll make an exception and walk around shirtless for a while.”

“That's all I ask.” She kissed him quickly before laying her head on his chest.

 

 

Dean got a call the following morning that instead of having an extra day to move into his apartment he was needed at the show in Tennessee. It threw off their plans completely, half of their possessions was already shipped to Las Vegas the other half sitting in Waverly's London apartment, and they only had one suitcase for the three of them. It would need to last them almost four days, it would be a stretch but could be done. Most of the suitcase was taken up with Luna's possessions things needed for a comfortable transition. They were also left of the bare minimum of baby things, only the car seat and her diaper bag. Waverly was stressed beyond her limit and had finally gotten Luna down for a nap as Dean got ready to head to the arena.

“You sure you don't want to come to the arena with me?” Dean asked throwing his gear into a side bag. He was lucky he carried it around with him out of habit. Most of it was sitting on his bed in Vegas. “It'll be fun, everyone will fawn over Luna. All the guys want to meet her.”

“Maybe tomorrow,” Waverly smiled weakly. “I think it's gonna take a bit to get Luna to sleep tonight being in a strange place with only her blanket. Maybe tomorrow, at least for the afternoon.”

“Alright,” Dean frowned, he really wanted to show off his girls. Only a few of them had met Waverly and they all wanted to meet Luna. If only they didn't get to the hotel late they could've walked around to a few of the rooms. He kissed her quickly on the lips and blew at kiss at Luna “I'll try to be back once I'm done, if they'll let me go.”

“I'll try not to be asleep.” Waverly blew a kiss at him. Dean shook his head at her as he picked up his gear bag. He left the room silently as Luna was dozing on the bed next to Waverly. Sighing she threw her arm over her eyes and took a deep breath. Her phone buzzed on the bed side table, she reached for it blindly. She didn't want to be bothered she wanted a quick nap before she had to feed Luna and ordered room service. “Hello?

“I figured I'd get a more enthusiastic hello after not talking to you for a while!”

“TOM!” Waverly sat up excitedly, it had been a while Tom had been busy she knew it but she missed talking to him. She needed his advice more now than ever. “Boy I've missed you.”

“Me too, so what's going on? Are you home yet?”

“Uhm, about that,” Waverly worried her lip, she would've much rather told Tom face to face her decision but her laptop was on the other side of the country. “Tom I decided to stay in the States, I'm going to move in with Dean.”

“Waverly you can't be serious,” Tom frowned into his phone that was the last thing he expected to hear. How exactly was he going to tell that to Benedict? Because he knew damn well Waverly hadn't told him anything. “Your home is in London.”

“My home is with Dean.”

“Is this because what you and Benedict did?”

“We did nothing!” Waverly hissed into the phone, next time she saw Benedict she was going to strangle him. “I don't know what version you got but I'm sure it was a lie.”

“Well then why don't you tell me what happened?”

“Tom please, I don't know what happened, I just got wrapped up in the moment. He was helping Dean with his lines and I thanked him. It just happened, thank God Luna cried out otherwise I don't know what would've happened. I told him I had made my choice, that I chose Dean. I doubt he listened. Tom, I'm moving to Vegas to get away from Benedict so this doesn't happen again. I'm with Dean, I can't I won't leave him.” Waverly said in one breath. Tears threatened to leak from her eyes, she felt relieved that she could finally share what had been eating at her for weeks.

“Well that's more of less what Benedict said, but he said you would've slept together too.”

“I—couldn't really tell you, I wasn't exactly thinking that far ahead. Or thinking at all for that matter.”

“Do you want to be with him? Do you still love him?” Tom fired off questions, he had a million more but he heard her huff loudly and shut his mouth.

“I don't know,” Waverly admitted quietly shaking her head. She ran her fingers through her hair groaning to herself. Waverly hated how Tom could get anything out of her, the last thing she needed was Tom to have that on her. “Tom, Benedict was out of my life I was happy. I found Dean everything was going well. Then you and Amanda had this idea that I would leave Dean once he knew I was pregnant and it was his. Everything went spiralling down from that, don't you know what that's done to me?”

“I—that wasn't my intention—not quite,” Tom froze, the only thing he wanted was Benedict to know he had a child. He didn't want to ruin Waverly and Dean's relationship—not that he could recall. Maybe it turned into that way, he felt a flush come over his body. He felt ashamed, it didn't occur to him how this was turning. Amanda had the idea, they both thought that Waverly and Dean's relationship was hallow and unfounded. Tom groaned, he couldn’t even keep his thoughts straight he couldn't tell what he did or what he didn't. “Waverly, please, I'm sorry.”

“I didn't mean to go that far, that's just been bottled up so long in me. I know why you did it, I was stupid to keep Luna from Benedict. But you should've let me initiate that. There's a reason I wanted to wait Tom don't you see that now?” Waverly shook her head. She didn't want to think about this, that isn't what she wanted. “Let's just change the subject, you going to come visit me in Vegas?”

“Well I have always wanted to go, how long you going to stay there before getting your own place?”

“Hasn't exactly been discussed,” Luna let out a cry from the bed, she was waking up and hungry. Waverly breathed a sigh of relief, the tension on the phone was getting too much. “Look Tom, Luna's up and it's time for her feeding. I'll Skype you when I get to Vegas alright? I'm sorry.”

“There's noting to be sorry for, I shouldn't have brought it up.”

“No you should've but I know why you did, tell him next time to not bother. If he's going to grasp at strings where there aren't any then it's not worth it.” Waverly hung up the phone. She wanted to turn it off but she knew Dean would call her if that happened and he would worry. Luna let out another cry as Waverly picked her up, it was time to feed her.

Waverly walked slowly back and forth as she burped Luna trying to control her straying thoughts. As was always the case with conversations with Tom everything that she had pushed down came back to her. Of course she made mistakes, she would own up to them. Maybe if she had told Benedict about Luna before she was born things would've been different. They would've agreed to stay friends and raise their child. Dillon would make sure on his threat, Ben wouldn't touch her. She'd still have Dean in her life, and she wouldn't be this conflicted. Because truth be told, she was still in love with Benedict and always had been.


End file.
